This invention relates to a water-closet (WC) disposable pouch.
As is well known, there have been continuing efforts to design a satisfactory WC-disposable pouch. Such pouches are worn by those who have suffered a surgical diversion operation such as a colostomy. One example of such a pouch is shown in European Patent Application No. 10171B (H. Kiefer), and others in GB 2 083 762B, GB 2 227 668 and GB 2 227 937. EP 272,816 discloses a pouch which has an integral tear strip embedded in its front or rear panel laminate. Despite a variety of approaches, no known pouch design has consistently met the requirements of easy manipulation and consistent WC-flushability. One intractable problem is that air trapped in the pouch causes it to fail to pass around the U-bend of a conventional water-closet.
The present invention has been devised bearing the above problems in mind.